


A Lovely Body

by Thistlerose



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Hanukkah, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2005.  The girls play strip dreidel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Body

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the rules of strip dreidel for the purpose of writing this story. For all I know, though, the game actually exists:
> 
> How to play:
> 
> **Nun = nothing happens  
>  Hey = opponent forfeits half a pair (one sock, one shoe, etc.) or offers a peek  
> Gimel = opponent forfeits one article of clothing, spinner's choice. Panties can't be removed before jeans, though.  
> Shin = opponent puts one article of clothing back on.**

"I think you're cheating."

"What makes you think that?" asked Melanie casually as she reached for her martini glass. She finished her drink and chewed her olive slowly, savoring the salty tang. 

"Because," Lindsay said, "you're sitting there in your jeans and tank top, and I'm almost naked!"

Melanie swallowed the olive, set her glass down. "I lost my sweater."

"Poor you."

"I can turn up the heat," Melanie offered. She reached across the low table and ran a finger up Lindsay's forearm. Her touch raised goose bumps; Lindsay shivered. "Mmm, maybe _I_ should warm you up…"

Lindsay tossed her hair and glared. "You're avoiding my accusation."

Melanie grinned up at her. "Well, I _am_ studying to be a lawyer… But if you're suggesting I _weighted_ the dreidel… Have you considered that this is what _God_ wants?"

"God wants me naked?"

"Who wouldn't? This _is_ Hanukkah… We _are_ celebrating a miracle…"

"Stop!" Gingerly, Lindsay plucked Melanie's fingers from her arm, tossed her hair again, and straightened her back. She looked rather prim, Melanie thought. Like a princess. Except for the fact that she was almost completely naked.

"So…what am I yielding this time?" Lindsay asked. "Bearing in mind I haven't got much to lose."

"I think I'll take your bra," Melanie replied without much consideration. 

"I think I'll use _your_ dreidel from now on," Lindsay said as she reached around to unhook herself.

Melanie watched raptly as the green, lacy garment came away. Lindsay had beautiful breasts; they were round, and white as cream, and just now the nipples, half-hidden by the long blonde hair, were taut. While Melanie stared and thought of fondling and licking, Lindsay picked up the dreidel and spun it.

It rattled against the wooden table, clacked when it fell over. 

" _Hey_!" Lindsay crowed, punching the air, causing her breasts – and Melanie's stomach – to bounce. "I claim – oh, unzip your jeans."

Melanie wasted no time in doing so. She'd have pulled them down, but that was against the rules; a roll of _hey_ granted Lindsay half a pair of something – one sock, for instance, or one shoe – or a peek. 

Melanie spun the dreidel.

She licked her lips. " _Gimel._ "

Lindsay protested: "You _did_ cheat! Somehow—"

Melanie put her hand on Lindsay's thigh. " _You_ used my dreidel. You _saw_ me spin. I've won fair and square. Panties. Now."

Lindsay stood and began to shimmy out of her last item of clothing. "So, what happens now? I've got nothing left to lose."

"Now…" There was no sense, Melanie decided, in prolonging the game; it would only delay her getting what she wanted. "Stand there," she instructed, getting onto her knees and crawling to Lindsay. "Spread."

Lindsay spread her legs and slid her fingers into Melanie's hair. 

"Gimme," murmured Melanie, and put her tongue to the delta of short blonde hair.

12/28/05


End file.
